Careful
by kmc995
Summary: Korra is angry at Mako, and he has absolutely no idea why. A little recap of that morning's events helps clear up some of the confusion, and shine a light on an entirely new subject. No real plot, no real depth. Just randomness.


Okay. Seriously guys, I have absolutely NO idea what this is. I was bored, and decided to write a small Korra story. Then I was like "let's have her and Mako fight!" And then I just kept writing until _this_ came up. Honestly, I had no prior planning for this whatsoever. There really is no plot. So please excuse this…"new story."

This is not really meant to make any sense, nor is it necessarily meant to be _good_. I'll state again: I just wrote this at random. I sat down, and just wrote whatever came to mind. (it's also like 2am right now, so this could possibly contribute to such factors)

So yea…Do what you will with this story. I'm just sorry that you all had to suffer through this complete randomness. The only reason I posted this is because it ended up being 4 pages long, and I thought – _what a waste_ to just delete it. Oh yea, and I couldn't think of a good name, so this is what you get.

So without further ado…_THIS_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Legend of Korra.

**Careful**

"Mako!" Korra's angry voice yelled from behind.

I froze.

When Korra says your name using _that_ tone, you _know_ you're in trouble. Quickly, I scanned the area for a place to hide. Nothing but snow piles, igloos, a few wood stacks, and more piles of snow. Unfortunately for me, that means I'm screwed. I don't even know what it is I did wrong, but judging by the heavy steps I hear steadily making their way towards me, I guess it was pretty bad.

Bracing myself, I slowly turned around. There she was, stomping her way over, her signature "I'm going to kick your ass" look etched upon her face.

This is bad.

I did my best to neutralize my expression and stand in way where I could either run or fight at a moment's notice. "Oh…hey Korra." I slipped a small smile on my face, hoping that if she saw it it would calm her down.

"Don't you give me that!"

So much for calming her down.

"Give you wha -"

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" she spat, planting her feet shoulder width apart. She seriously looked like she was going to hit me.

"What do you mea-"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she interrupted me once again. "Are you _stupid_? Are you _trying_ to get me in trouble?" The force behind her words surprised me. I had to physically stop myself from taking a step back.

My facial expression hardened as I began to get mad. "Korra! I don't know what your tal—"

"Yeah you do! Thin-"

"Stop interrupting me!"

The roar echoed off the ice wall to our left and ripped through the air. There was no one around to hear the outburst, something I was thankful for.

Korra was shocked into silence, answering me with a hard blink and crossed her arms.

"Korra," I started slowly, calmly, "I'm not playing dumb; I'm not trying to get on your nerves. I honestly do not know what you are talking about." Another pause. "What did I do?"

She glared at me for a few moments before she took a deep breath. "Honestly?"

My serious look must have answered her question, for she began again. "What was that little stunt you pulled today with my father?"

"Your father?" I asked, still not sure what she was so angry about. "What 'stunt' are you talking about?"

"Just think about it."

I was confused. This morning, Korra, Bolin, Asami, and I had been invited over Korra's parent's house to eat some traditional Watertribe cuisine and catch up before we had to leave. We were heading back to Republic City three hours before dusk, and you could tell that they were curious as to what happened with their daughter.

The food was…interesting. There were bowls of sea noodles and chopped seaweed and grilled fish. Bolin thought it was absolutely amazing – but then again, have I ever known Bolin to dislike any food? I, on the other hand, would be more than content if I never saw another cooked sea prune in my life.

Either way, during the meal, Senna and Tonraq had had the opportunity to ask many questions. We all told our own experiences of what had happened in Republic City, though Korra was the main narrator. She was able to get them up to speed on her airbending training – which she was ecstatic to explain was just now kicking off now that she could actually _bend_ the element.

All in all, the morning had been pleasurable and relaxing. Asami had reminded us that we all had packing to do, so we all left with hugs from Senna. Korra had stayed behind, though, asking us to go on without her and telling us that she wouldn't be too much longer. Nothing had gone wrong…but Korra was pissed about something. I racked my brain for anything that I could have done or said.

Sighing, I said, "I give up. Just tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you remember when you guys left, and I told you that I was going to stay for a little bit longer?" Her voice was still hard, but it sounded more like frustration than anger.

This was a good sign. I nodded and she continued. "Well, after you guys were gone, do you want to know what my father asked me?" Before I could even open my mouth she said, "He asked me if we were careful."

"It's kind of hard to be careful when you're in the middle of a full out war." I didn't see where she was going with this.

"Mako! Not _that_ kind of careful!" She hissed, exasperated.

"Oh." I gulped as I felt heat dance across my cheeks. "Why – why would he ask that?" I stuttered, embarrassed at the unexpected change in topic. We had never – we didn't – why would he think-?

"Oh, I dunno, it could have possibly been due to the fact that you basically told him I _slept _with you!" Her sarcastic comment didn't help the situation.

Suddenly, my mind was blown back to that morning's conversation.

"_You live in the arena?" Tonraq questioned as he cut into his food._

"_Yeah. Well, liv_ed_. In the attic. It was great actually. Really great! Toza's a nice guy." Bolin answered in between mouthfuls of noodles and some sort of steamed plant. I tried not to roll my eyes as he was stuffing his face._

"_It was small, but it was our home" I added, in an attempt to draw attention away from my little brother. _

"_I thought it was really nice." Korra put in. She straightened from her bent position, having fed Naga a whole fish and Pabu some beans. _

"_You've been in there?" her father asked, receiving a quick look from Senna. _

"_Korra?" Bolin swallowed. "Well yeah! Almost every day after practice! Sometimes she would stay the night –"_

"_Ahem." Korra cleared her throat, interrupting him. She looked nervously at her Father, whose eyes suddenly seemed cautious. The light mood slowly turned strained as the silence grew._

"_You've stayed the night?" He asked Korra quickly._

_I looked at Korra, but she was suddenly too busy chewing her food to answer._

"_Sometimes we had late practice, and she would be too tired to swim home. So she stayed with us." Tonraq was completely motionless. I was about to ask if he was okay when Senna placed her hand on his shoulder and chuckled. _

"_Enough chit-chat for now. Who wants to try some of my homemade honey tarts?"_

"_Oh! Me!" Bolin raised his hand enthusiastically. "I do!" I swear, this food is doing something to him…_

I shook my head as the memory faded. "I did _not_!" I denied, my brow furrowing as I defended myself. "All I said was you stayed over on late practice nights. _Sometimes_. Besides – Bolin started it!" I was quick to throw my little brother under the bus. "Neither of us meant it like – like _that_ though! It's not _my_ fault _your_ father decided to interpret it in an entirely different way!"

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. This was crazy – nothing we had said could have possibly led him to believe that Korra and I had…you know. We weren't even together back then! I mean, really! We've been together for a total of – what? Three days now? And already there's family drama.

Korra shuffled her feet. "You might as well have. It took ten _whole_ minutes to explain and try and convince him that nothing happened."

"Did your mom ever think…?"

"No. Thank Agni, no. She told me that dad was just overreacting."

There were no hints of anger in her voice now – well, none directed at _me_ at least. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry?" I smiled and held out my arms, asking for an embrace with my questionable apology for something that wasn't my fault. Korra reluctantly smiled back and fell into my arms, hugging me tight around the waist.

A few moments of peaceful silence, then: "I hope you know I'm going to kill Bolin."

I burst out laughing. Only now that she's done being angry with _me_ does she realize that it's Bolin's fault.

Oh, the irony.


End file.
